ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
King of the Elves
'King of the Elves '''is a upcoming computer-animated film Based on a story by Philip K. Dick. It will be released November 15th 2020 from Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Motion Picture Studios Premise the film is about a band of elves and one dwarf living in the modern-day Mississippi Delta who name a local human, Phineas, their king after he helps save them from an evil troll. Plot The film begins in Jackson Mississippi an old man who owns and runs a gas station in the fictional town of along an old highway fallen into disrepair due to it having been replaced by a modern interstate highway.Every Night he goes home to see his grown up daughter Lisa who is only 17 years old. Things weren't the same whenever Phineas Judd's wife Debra passed away. But Lisa takes good care of his father. One night he counts the money he made that day and realizes that although his income is meager, it is enough to sustain a humble lifestyle that suits him and his daughter and could use the rest of the money to get Lisa into a college.So Phineas decides to take a look outside in the beautiful midnight sky Thus he thinks he sees something in the deep grass but figures its just nothing so he decides to close the door.Then the deep grass shadowy figure reveals to be an elf he then runs back into his home where elves live together in Elfandria Voice Cast Billy Dee Williams as Josephine "Phineas" Judd (Phineas in the original was the troll and friend to Shadrach but in this version he is named main character) Hayden Christensen as Shadrach (in this version Shadrach is an elf warrior who is chosen to be the new king of the elves but when Phineas Judd encounters them he starts to not trust him at first when Phineas is declared king. Amandla Stenberg as Lisa Judd-Phineas Judd's daughter who believes in elves. Her dad doesn't believe her at first. Michael Fassbender as Thandrin-a devious elf traitor who harnests dark magic and wants to destroy this so called New King Kurt Russell as King Kravis-Shadrach's father and the original king TBA as TBD-a unamed hummingbird Cara Theobold as Reena-a elf huntress who is Shadrach's friend who secretly has a thing for him Production In April 2008, Walt Disney Animation Studios announced a 3D animated feature film adaptation, titled ''King of the Elves. The film was originally to have been directed by Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker (directors of Brother Bear), and produced by Chuck Williams.2 Originally slated for release in 2012, the film was reported as shelved in December 2009.3 By July 2010, King of the Elves had gone back into development and it was being directed by Chris Williams, director of Bolt. About a year into Williams' effort, he decided that this was not the film he wanted to make and left the project.However In 2018 Jennifer Lee signed on the project to get the story back going with the same premise but with some added things. Casting The film originally was going to star Hayden Christensen Chris Rock and Charles During However Hayden was kept for the new cast.